Xo, Xo
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: As the Vongola prepare for their new boss, Tsuna plans his escape, or does he? Meanwhile, Enma struggles to keep a childhood promise he can't even recall making. Some boyxboy, some boyxgirl.
1. I Will Always Return

_Masquerade!_  
_Paper faces on parade..._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Hide your face so the world will never find __you!_

_Masquerade!_  
_Every face a different shade..._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Look around-_  
_There's another mask behind you!_

_Flash of mauve..._  
_Splash of puce..._  
_Fool and king..._  
_Ghoul and goose..._  
_Green and black..._  
_Queen and priest..._  
_Trace of rouge..._  
_Face of beast..._

_Faces ..._  
_Take your turn, take a ride_  
_On the merry-go-round..._  
_In an inhuman race..._  
_Eye of gold..._  
_Thigh of blue..._  
_True is false..._  
_Who is who?_  
_Curl of lip..._  
_Swirl of gown..._  
_Ace of hearts..._  
_Face of clown..._

_Faces..._  
_Drink it in, drink it up,_  
_'Til you've drowned_  
_In the light,_  
_In the sound..._  
_But who can name the face?_

_Masquerade!_  
_Grinning yellows,_  
_Spinning reds..._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Take your fill_  
_Let the spectacle astound you!_

_Masquerade!_  
_Burning glances,_  
_Turning heads..._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Stop and stare_  
_At the sea of smiles around you!_

_Masquerade!_  
_Seething shadows,_  
_Breathing lies..._  
_Masquerade!_  
_You can fool any friend Who ever knew __you!_

_Masquerade!_  
_Leering satyrs,_  
_peering eyes..._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Run and hide-_  
_But a face will still pursue you!_  
_Masquerade!_  
_Paper faces on parade..._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Hide your face so the world_  
_Will never find you!_

_Masquerade!_  
_Every face a different shade..._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Look around-_  
_There's another mask behind you!_

_Masquerade!_  
_Burning glances, turning heads..._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Stop and stare_  
_At the sea of smiles around you!_

_Masquerade!_  
_Grinning yellows, spinning reds..._  
_Masquerade!_  
_Take your fill-_  
_Let the spectacle astound you!*_

* * *

Namimori, Japan, outside the house of transfer student Kozato Enma, a dark shadow lurked, waiting for him to leave the house. The shadowy figure was crouched under some underbrush, next to the trash. A dangerous aura surged from the hidden character.

"....I understand." Enma, on his way to school, hung up his cellphone and looked casually around the neighborhood as he set out from home.

The stalker breathed a silent sigh of relief, glad to remain undiscovered. Enma shrugged his bag on his shoulder and went on his way. To keep the target within sights, the shadow slid from their hiding place toward the side of the next house. However, unexpectedly, a banana peel fell from the overflowing trash receptacle and landed right before the shadow took it's first step. Skidding on the slippery peel, the shadow cried out as they flipped in mid air and landed flat on their back. Enma froze in place and turned around slowly to face the person shadowing him.

"Ow! Who leaves an effing banana peel where someone can trip on it, honestly?" The person sat up rubbing the back of their head.

Enma blinked at the klutzy and possibly crazed spy in amazement, "Do I know you?"

The person, an effeminate boy roughly Enma's age with seven earrings in each ear, looked at him with shameless hurt, "Huh? You mean you don't remember me? How can you forget such a cute face?"

He shrugged back the boy who tripped, seeing he was wearing four-inch platform boots, "Sorry....."

The gothic boy shrugged and got up, dusting himself off, "You can call me Genji."

* * *

Years ago, on some beach in an unspecified country, two small children sat in the sand, building a sand castle together. The smaller of the two, this so-called Genji, poked at his playmate, a much younger Enma. Genji had lived with Enma, their parent's close friends and co-workers. They spent most of their time playing together, either inside the house or at the beach.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Hi!" He stopped poking the bigger boy and waved cheerfully.

Enma looked sadly at his friend, dropping his effort to fill a bright yellow pail, "I heard you're mom telling my mom that you and your parents are going away."

Genji looked thoughtfully at Enma before patting his head, "Hey, wanna go mess with my cat?"

"This is serious!" He shook his head, though for a second he was tempted to start playing with Genji's pet cat.

Genji shook his head, "Pah! Enma-kun, I promise......., ok?"

Enma smiled, "Promise?"

"Promise!" He crossed his heart.

* * *

But Genji couldn't keep that promise. His mother and father did move, and they took their child with them. He cried and screamed to stay with Enma, but he was just too small to stop them. But Genji never once forgot his promise, and he spent their time apart working to get back to his best friend.

"How do you know me?" Enma asked, walking to school as Genji casually followed after him like a little puppy.

Genji, still upset that he had been forgotten, scratched the bridge of his nose nonchalantly, "Eh, we used to be childhood friends."

"Oh." Enma suddenly became very quiet.

Oh? Genji had fought tooth and nail (he had joined the mafia sooner than expected and acted on his own, without any assistance from his family name), to get back his friend, and all he could say was 'oh'? Dammit, if Genji would have known things would have been like this, he would have worked even harder to get back sooner. Well, he did not blame his best friend, because it had been many years since they had last seen each other.

"Enma-kun!" Sawada Tsunayoshi, the next in line to become head of the Vongola Famiglia, saw his new friend and fellow boss and ran up to greet him, not yet spotting Genji.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Who are you?" Genji jumped suddenly between the two "idiot" bosses, not even glancing at Tsuna.

Enma sighed forlornly, "Genji, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Sawada.....Tsunayoshi?" Genji turned around slowly, glancing suspiciously at Tsuna, "As in the next Vongola boss?"

Tsuna let out an involuntary gasp, "I don't want to be in the mafia!"

Genji's face lit up as he looked smittenly at Tsuna, "Kawaii!"

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked as the boy examined him from head to toe.

In Genji's mind, he saw the scene differently. Though he acted cool, in his mind, he was a puddle of warm butter, sliding suggestively down toast, or more normally, Shakespeare's Romeo after seeing Juliet for the very first time and forgetting all about Rosalind.

"That is the cutest chameleon!" Genji pointed behind Tsuna's head at chameleon on an infant's fedora.

Reborn, the world's best hitman and Tsuna's home tutor, looked at Genji, "Are you mafia?"

He shrugged, "Freelance assassin."

"Interesting." Reborn narrowed his eyes, pondering what Genji was capable of.

Genji, realizing his strange behavior, stopped and smiled at them sheepishly, "Sorry, I like chameleons."

"Just what is wrong about that?" Another boy, Tsuna's Guardian of the Storm, Gokudera Hayate, joined the scene.

Enma and Tsuna were too busy looking at each other, confused at Genji's sudden cold shoulder to the both of them. They weren't particularly hurt or upset, but they were lost at Genji's odd personality and shifting focus.

"Hello," Sasagawa Kyoko, the girl Tsuna likes and the younger sister of the Sun Guardian, walked over.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna gasped, afraid of what crazy thing Genji might do in front of her.

Genji glared at her for a moment before beaming and warmly clasping her hands, "I'm Genji, and I hope we can be great friends!"

Many a eye started to twitch at Genji's strange way of introducing himself, but sweet and oblivious Kyoko didn't seem to notice anything weird, "My name's Sasagawa Kyoko, and I hope so too!"

"Sawada!" Sasagawa Ryohei, the Sun Guardian, jogged up to them.

"Onii-san, what are you doing here? I thought that you had already left for school?" Kyoko worriedly asked her older brother.

Enma, finally able to form cohesive words, looked shakily at Genji, "So that means-"

"Yep, I like awkward things." Genji nodded.

Epic fail. Enma meant that, because Genji had joined them on their way to school, that he was wondering if Genji was enrolled as well. Genji wasn't wearing anything vaguely resembling a uniform, but then again, he did not seem like the type who would follow the rules by the book.

"Err.....Tsuna still felt stupid for thinking that Genji was talking about him.

Ryohei, still ignorant of Genji, shouted passionately, "I ran around the city limits twice already!"

"Gokudera, add Genji to Tsuna's bodyguard," Reborn ordered, "With Enma."

"Bodyguard?" The newcomer and Kyoko looked around at everyone.

"It's not-"

Reborn nailed Tsuna in the back, "Stupid-Tsuna. Tsuna's inheritance ceremony is this week, so warring families are sending in assassins."

Gokudera looked suddenly at Genji, dynamite already in hand, "Why are you here?"

"To visit Enma." He was unblinkingly bored with the interrogation already.

"You know him?" Reborn asked the other weak-will boss.

Enma looked at Genji's pleading face, and it was so pitiful, he decided to help him, "Huh-uh."

"Enma-kun!" In his excitement, he hugged his old friend tightly.

Genji, vouched for by Enma, was now a part of the group, and being a stranger, Genji took it upon himself to prove to everyone that he was worth their trust and while.

* * *

Woop! This is the first time that the main OC is a male! Also, if anyone has any input on the story --anything at all-- please tell me. I want to improve, but if I got no help, I won't know what needs work. Thank you!

Sorry, I'm really confused when it comes to putting the surname first, and Wikipedia does nothing to help, so I'm not sure if Enma's name is in the right order or not. I checked, and it is the correct order, but still. The promise that Genji made to Enma had been forgotten, just in case anyone gets confused. I'm not sure how Enma really addresses Tsuna, so if that's wrong, please, forgive me. Yep, Genji is into guys, and he likes chameleons apparently.

*Taken from Andrew Lloyd Weber's "The Phantom of the Opera"; the song "Masquerade".


	2. Kung Fu Fighting

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_  
_When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away_  
_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_  
_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight_  
_It is where we are_  
_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
_That we got this far_  
_And can you feel the love tonight_  
_How it's laid to rest_  
_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn_  
_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_  
_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_  
_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours*_

* * *

As everyone reached the school, Genji was introduced to Tsuna's Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! What's up people?"

"Hey back!" Yamamoto grinned brightly, laughing for no reason, like he normally does.

"Uh, do you even go to school here?" Kurokawa Hana, Kyoko's friend, asked Genji coldly.

"Hana," Kyoko, always smiling, turned generously from Genji to her, "This is Genji. Genji, Kurokawa Hana."

Hana, being super mature for her age and not liking boys in her own age group, became even colder toward the equally uninterested newcomer, "Hi."

"Yo. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Tsuna-kun," Genji started to call him that suddenly of his own accord, "Do you need anything while your in class?"

"That's alright," Tsuna started to sweat-drop, wondering how Genji's focus seemed to divert from Enma to himself.

Sure, Genji may have taken a shine to Tsuna, but he still did care about his friend. Enma, either way, was relieved to be out of the spotlight. Having said that, he did feel a bit sad for Tsuna though, what between his encroaching inheritance ceremony and now Genji, who he still could not, for the life of himself, remember.

Genji, on the other hand, could not have been happier. Not only was his dream beginning to be realized, the dream to completely fulfill his promise to Enma, but now he has the chance to make friends, though he did take too big a liking to Tsuna than he would have liked. Sure, he was a likable enough guy if you could get past his...quirks, but he was actually very closed up, and he tended to lose many friends because he wouldn't let them in. But that didn't matter, not now that Enma was back in his life.

"Well, if you change your mind, just let me know, ok?" Genji turned on his heels, blew a kiss for no adequately explained reason, and left.

"What. The. Fuck. That guy is crazy!" Gokudera regretted not following his first instinct and blowing that Genji guy into a million pieces.

* * *

Later, after school, Hibari Kyoya, the leader of Namimori's Discipline Committee and Tsuna's aloof Guardian of the Cloud, was laying on the roof of his beloved school, watching the clouds pass by, or what it is that does. Hibird, his pet bird, was perched on his head like usual.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, is anyone here?" Genji loudly called out, searching for someone that had left him an anonymous letter, calling him out for a one-on-one fight to the death.

Hearing an annoyance in his precious school, after hours, Hibari got up, tonfa ready to bite to death the perpetrator. Hibird flew off his head to watch the fight from above, or at least he flew away. Agile as a panther, Hibari jumped off the roof and landed ominously behind Genji. However, expecting a sort of sneak attack, Genji quickly did a 180-turn, facing his attacker. A note fell from his pants pocket as they started to scuffle.

_Genji, if that's even your real name, _

_I challenge you to a fight to the death. Meet me at the school at 4 PM. G. _

"Are you the one who challenged me?" Genji hissed, blocking and dodging Hibari's vicious attacks.

Not caring what the trespasser was talking about, Hibari relentlessly assaulted him, "I'll bite you to death if you don't counter."

"Not much of a socialist, are you?" Genji shrugged, dancing past his opponent's blows and blocking some of them with his bare arm, "Well, I'm not much of a fighter."

Hibari, slightly challenged by Genji's dexterity, upgraded his weapon so chains came forth. Genji merely smirked, glad to see that he would not have to worry about keeping in shape during his vacation from work.

"Damn aneki....." Gokudera, the sender of the challenge, writer of the note, was late because of his older sister.

He froze, seeing Hibari fighting with Genji. Putting two and two together, both metaphorically and not, he saw what had happened. Hating the both of them, but disliking Hibari the least, Gokudera watched the fight, silently cheering for him to win. He knew that Hibari would.

"Ow." Genji was trashed, his left eye swollen, lip cut and bleeding profusely, wrist sprained, ribs bruised already.

"You," Hibari was sporting serious injuries himself, most internal due to Genji's pressure-point fighting-style, "Are very interesting."

"Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself." He inclined his head respectfully,"But this has to end soon."

"Hm?" Hibari looked over at Gokudera but ignored him, Genji being much more entertaining than Hibari judged Gokudera to be.

He waved meekly, patting Hibari's shoulder as a gesture of surrender, "Sorry, but I'm done. This body is near its limits."

Hibari, disappointed to see the fight end this way, but impressed enough with Genji to have a little respect for him, turned away, "I hope to fight you again."

Genji chuckled, wobbling on a seriously shattered ankle, "Maybe someday."

Hibari nodded, and then he was gone. Good thing too, because Genji fell on his face, sprawled on the dirt, worn out and in massive amounts of pain. When Gokudera got to him, he was out cold.

"Tch, idiot." Gokudera grunted and swung him up on his back, piggy-back status, and carried him off for medical attention.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Enma asked Genji, sitting besides his bed at the hospital.

Genji, breathing heavily and milking all the attention he could, panted with great effort, "I'll live."

He would live too, all he needed was rest and lots of it. Nothing permanent was done to him, nor Hibari. But no one really knew that, now did they?

"So, what happened?" Enma, the only visitor in the room, asked with a slight trace of worry for his new, or alleged childhood, friend.

"Eh, who knows. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, don't be worried about little ol' me, ok?" He dropped the act and suddenly became gravely serious, "Actually, I'm glad that you're here. There's something I wanted to ask you."

But Enma wasn't listening to Genji. He was struck by what Genji had said moments ago. It was his "......me, ok?", that brought back memories for the seemingly unlucky boss.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Enma, are you listening to me?" Enma, as a young child, sat on his lonely swing set, next to another young child, Genji, based on all the "heys".

"Huh?" He blinked morosely, "Sorry, I wasn't listening to you."

Genji rolled his eyes, "Classic Enma. I was asking you wanted to go to the beach with me tomorrow?"

* * *

That triggered another memory for Enma.

* * *

Two children sat on the beach, making a sandcastle. Enma, the bigger of two boys, was being poked by the small of the two.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Hi!" He stopped poking the bigger boy and waved cheerfully.

Enma looked sadly at his friend, dropping his effort to fill a bright yellow pail, "I heard you're mom telling my mom that you and your parents are going away."

Genji looked thoughtfully at Enma before patting his head, "Hey, wanna go mess with my cat?"

"This is serious!" He shook his head, though for a second he was tempted to start playing with Genji's pet cat.

Genji shook his head, "Pah! Enma-kun, I promise......., ok?"

Enma smiled, "Promise?"

"Promise!" He crossed his heart.

* * *

"Enma?" Genji looked at his friend, frightened for a moment, "Hey, Hey, hey, what's up?"

"The promise....? Why did you come back?" Enma, held his head, trying desperately to remember his past with Genji.

Genji bit his lower-lip, not expecting to hear that. Yet.

"Well....."

* * *

Yay! Reviews! Positive reviews too! I lurves you peoples! Thank you, thank you, thank you! So much love, I hope I can keep up with everyone's expectations.

Cliff-hanger. Ah, I'm so cruel, aren't I? Well, that's just how I roll. I tried --and failed-- to write an action scene. But this time it was more than the action. It was trying to make Genji not be a total wimp in a fight, but not making him a gary-sue, or whatever they're called. I fail! Oh, and for anyone who doesn't know, aneki is Japanese for older sister.

*This song, "Can You Feel The Love Tonight", by Elton John, was in Disney's "The Lion King", however I chose it because I felt it most compatible with the story.


	3. Poker Face

_Oh it's been getting so hard_  
_Livin' with the things you do to me, aha_  
_Oh my dreams are getting so strange_  
_I'd like to tell you everything I see_  
_Oh, I see a man at the back_  
_As a matter of fact his eyes are red as the sun_  
_And a girl in the corner let no one ignore her_  
_'Cause she thinks she's the passionate one_  
_Oh, yeah, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening_  
_And the music was soothing, and they all started grooving_  
_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_  
_And the man at the back said_  
_Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz_  
_And the girl in the corner said_  
_Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz_  
_Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz_  
_Ballroom blitz_  
_I'm reaching out for something_  
_Touching nothing's all I ever do_  
_Oh, I softly call you over_  
_When you appear there's nothing left of you, aha_  
_Now the man in the back_  
_Is ready to crack as he raises his hands to the sky_  
_And the girl in the corner is ev'ryone's mourner_  
_She could kill you with a wink of her eye_  
_Oh yeah, it was electric, so frightfully hectic_  
_And the band started leaving, 'cause they all stopped breathing_  
_Oh yeah, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening_  
_And the music was soothing, and they all started grooving_  
_It's it's a ballroom blitz, it's it's a ballroom blitz_  
_It's it's a ballroom blitz, yeah, it's a ballroom blitz*_

* * *

"Well," Genji bit down lightly on his lip, not sure about what to say to Enma.

However, having had his lip split in his confrontation with Hibari, applying even slight pressure unraveled the stitches and reopened the wound. Enma scowled at Genji as nurses flooded in and kicked him out. Under the idea that Genji had reopened his wound on purpose to get out of answering the question, he became quite cross with his friend. But while Enma thought angrily of Genji, Tsuna was concerned about the boy.

"Enma-kun, is everything alright? We saw the nurses running into Genji's room, so....." Tsuna, who had went alone with Enma, but was being guarded from a distance, trailed off, looking at the door of Genji's room.

Enma nodded squarely, jaw set, "Go see for yourself."

Tsuna nodded nervously, not eager to be alone in the room with Genji, but luckily for Genji, Tsuna was worried enough to brave it. Tsuna stood up and walked slowly to Genji's room, the hallway expanding by miles. He told himself that he was taking so long only so the nurses could finish their job.

Back in Genji's room, he was struggling with a nurse, lip still bleeding, "Pwease, I bant bu bick bit bin bybelf."

"Sir, if you struggle, you'll only injure yourself further." The nurse set the needle down and tried to calm down her patient.

"Bine," Genji caught sigh of Tsuna, being asked to leave by another nurse, "But onby ib by bend ban bay."

The first nurse sighed and turned to Tsuna, "You can stay until the anesthesia kicks in."

He nodded and sat down as the nurse stuck in the needle and put a bandage on Genji's lower lip. Genji beamed at him, teeth red from the fresh blood.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked, the nurse pointed at the wall clock to hurry him up, "Enma seemed upset when he left."

"Yeah, be was asking be sobething, but bi bit my lib." Genji was talking clearer, but Tsuna was still having a tough time keeping up.

"Can I ask what he-" Tsuna was cut off, Genji placing his girlishly soft fingers over his lips.

"Bi want boo kiss you," Genji, raising his head so he could, smiled at Tsuna, "Barry, ib's the medicine. Enba was asking be about our brombise."

"Promise?" Tsuna blinked, his narrow escape at a stolen first kiss noticed but not acknowledged, "What promise?"

Genji blinked, body getting tingly from his medicine, "Ben we were chibren, be used to be best bends, and be bade a brombise."

"What was it?" Tsuna wasn't the type to pry, but he still found himself asking.

Genji yawned, "Be brombised to......zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

He fell asleep, mouth open wide like a slack-jawed idiot. Tsuna sighed, wondering more and more by the second why he had kept bugging Genji about his past with Enma. Whatever reason he had, it was something he never felt before. Something that felt dark, left-out, spiteful even. To him, it sounded like jealousy, but that was impossible, because Tsuna had no reason to be jealous. No reason at all to wish that he were in Enma's position, Enma, who was worse lucked than he ever was.

Tsuna shook his head to clear his mind and left the room as the nurse came back in. He was unsure of what to do, so he decided to stay outside the room until either Genji woke-up or it was time for him to go. Not meaning to, he overheard two girls talking down the hall.

".....Sounds like you like him to me." The first girl said dismissively.

The second girl blushed, "I can't."

"Why not? He's rugged, well-read, a bit pessimistic-"

"He's not my type," The second girl grasped the arm of the first, "Yuri, I don't like anything about him!"

Yuri scoffed, "Sakura, you get jealous around him, don't you?"

"Yes-"

"And you worry about him, isn't that why we're here?" Yuri asked rhetorically.

"Yes-"

Yuri smirked triumphantly, "And you didn't back away when he tried to kiss you?"

Tsuna felt like the girls were talking to him, "I didn't stop him, no, but I didn't let it happen either."

"Wanna deny your feelings some more?" Yuri asked Sakura.

Sakura hung her head in shame, "But I can't like him."

"And why not?" Yuri demanded.

Sakura started sobbing, "Because I've never liked guys before."

"Guys, girls, it really doesn't matter these days what a person has between their legs. Now, it's more about inner values and how you feel on the inside and shit like that." Yuri was unyielding.

Sakura sighed, "I guess you're right. If I could get over liking girls, I think I can get over liking guys. Besides, its not like he'll like me anyways."

"Right....That's your pro? Well, whatever." Yuri shook her head, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Tsuna could relate to Sakura, confused about how he felt. Genji was a really nice guy, at least he seemed to be in the few hours Tsuna knew him. He was kind, funny, not overly smart or stupid, and luckily, he was feminine enough to pass for a girl. No, Tsuna shouldn't be thinking these kinds of thoughts. He had worse things to think about, like how to get away from being the boss of the Vongola Famiglia.

* * *

Genji woke up, an hour after being patched up again, and he looked around his room, blinking. Wasn't Enma here before? Where did he go? Oh, yeah, that's right. He had asked Genji what their promise was and why he came back. Struggling with finding the right words, he bit his lip and reopened his wound. Enma got pissed and left, but someone came in as Genji was drifting on anesthetic clouds. How could Genji forget, it was the kid with the friend who owned the cute little chameleon, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Wonder where he went? Well, he probably got bored and left. I would have," Genji spoke candidly to himself, in a humble manner opposed to his usual crass manner.

"Excuse me," There was a soft knock on the door, "The nurses said that you could have visitors....." Kyoko, alone, came into the room.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Kyoko." He waved at her.

"I heard what happened. Are you alright?" She sat down next to the bed.

He shrugged, "Eh, I just rest. But, Kyoko, can I ask you something?"

She nodded, determined to help out in any way she could, "Anything!"

"If you made a promise, but the person you made the promise with didn't remember, and it was a stupid promise to begin with, would still go on with it? Or, say that you like someone, but you started to like someone else?" Genji felt guilty, guilty for not telling Enma what the promise they made was, but he felt far guiltier for liking Tsuna.

"Well," Kyoko was expecting something else entirely, but she stuck by her decision, "I'm more interested in developing myself before I even think about getting a boyfriend, but if I were in your place, I think that I would talk to the person you made a promise with, and if things don't work, then you should let the person you like know how you feel."

Genji beamed and clasped her hands, "Thank-you! That's great advise!"

Kyoko blushed, "It's nothing."

The door opened again and Enma came into the room, calm enough to listen to Genji. He looked at Kyoko, blushing with her hands in Genji's, and he thought that they had gotten together.

"I should go and make sure Tsuna got home," He turned and started to leave.

Kyoko walked over to him and shook her head, "I'll go. Bye, Genji, I'll see you later!"

"Bye-bee," Genji waited for her to leave before speaking again, "Enma, I'm so sorry! I should have told you sooner-"

"I don't care if you're going out with that girl," He blinked.

Genji looked at him and laughed deeply, hurting his ribs, "I'm not dating Kyoko! It's you I like, and that's why I'm here, to keep our promise!"

"But what was the promise?" He walked over to Genji's side but didn't sit down.

"To be together forever," He spoke matter-of-factly.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Hi!" He stopped poking the bigger boy and waved cheerfully.

Enma looked sadly at his friend, dropping his effort to fill a bright yellow pail, "I heard your mom telling my mom that you and your parents are going away."

Genji looked thoughtfully at Enma before patting his head, "Hey, wanna go mess with my cat?"

"This is serious!" He shook his head, though for a second he was tempted to start playing with Genji's pet cat.

Genji shook his head, "Pah! Enma-kun, I promise that we'll always be together, ok?"

Enma smiled, "Promise?"

"Promise!" He crossed his heart, "And will you promise me something in return?"

"Anything." He smiled at his friend.

Genji smiled shyly, odd for him even at that age, "Promise me that you'll make me your bride."

"I promise!" Enma grabbed Genji's hand and they both crossed his heart.

* * *

Genji had kept Enma's promise in his heart every single day, and many times, it was what kept him going, surviving alone in the mafia world, "Enma, long ago, the last time we saw each other, we made promises to each other. I promised that we would be together forever, and do you know what you promised me?"

He shook his head, "No."

Genji sighed, not surprised, "You promised that you'd make me your bride."

Enma just about lost his lunch. He looked at Genji, a guy like himself, and he shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I can't keep promise."

"What? Why?" Genji was so shocked to hear Enma say that, his eyes became wider than saucers.

"You're a guy," Enma shook his head in disgust and left the room without further ado.

"Enma....." Genji whispered at his back, reaching out for him, of course, he knew it was in vain.

* * *

Because in Japan, they talk in three different ways, I think. Yes, this may be happening way too fast, but there's only like four days until the ceremony, so it has to be fast. Yeah, Enma's new, so it is kinda tough knowing what he'd do or not do in that situation. To recap, like I love to do, Tsuna realizes that he may or may not (he does) like Genji, but him being a guy is hard for Tsuna to accept, but he decides to put that on the back burner while he deals with becoming a mob boss. Genji admits that he likes Tsuna to himself, but because he's carried a torch for Enma since childhood, he's reluctant to accept it. Enma is deeply disturbed by Genji telling him that he likes him, because he's a guy. Kyoko, I'm pretty sure that she does like Tsuna for reals, but because it'll be funnier, she's not into personal relationships, which could totally be possible. Lady Gaga disturbs me way worse than Genji liking him disturbs Enma. Also, trying to write a character that can't talk right because of a split lip ( I had one before, because I was playing Mortal Kombat, like in real-life, not the game, and it sucked, but I didn't have to have stitches), is kinda hard.

*"Ballroom Blitz" By either Sweet or The Sweet.


	4. Since You've Been Gone

__

____

_I saw you standing alone  
With a sad look on your face  
You call him on the phone  
Looks like he left you  
Without a trace  
Tears falling out of your eyes  
He's living in a disguise  
You've been feeling bad for so long  
You wonder if it's right or wrong  
Why do you want him?  
Why do you want him?  
Now many days have gone by  
And you still just sit there and cry  
You're feeling bad for yourself  
His memory will always dwell  
You're so obsessed with his love  
That's why push came to shove  
You've been feeling bad for so long  
You wonder if it's right or wrong  
Why do you want him?  
Why do you want him?  
Why do you want him?  
Why do you want him?  
You find a way out...  
To throw it all the way  
But you can bet...  
You got something to say  
Why do you want him?  
Why do you want him?  
Why do you want him?  
Why do you want him?*_

* * *

Genji was heartbroken and emotionaly destroyed. What had he been fighting for this entire time? Rejection at the hands of the one he loved? That's what it felt like, more than ten years wasted on a promise. But Genji wasn't a quitter, oh no. Genji made a promise, and he meant to keep it, no matter how much Enma had hurt him. This would not be the end!

* * *

The very next day, Tsuna had come back to visit Genji at the hospital, all thoughts focused on one thing; his inheritance ceremony. Genji's goal was to buck-up and keep a stiff upper lip as he got over his flat-out rejection.

"Genji, have you spoken to Enma lately?" Tsuna asked, at some point after arriving earlier, telling himself that he was only asking to be polite.

"I have, but I'd rather not talk about him if you don't mind," He said that as kindly as he could, "So, how are you?"

"You probably get sick of everyone asking about you, don't you?" Tsuna asked thoughtfully.

Genji laughed, careful to not laugh too hard, "I love the attention, LOVE IT, but yes, it's super-duper annoying!"

Tsuna smiled, glad in a way that Genji was so easy to talk to, "Well, I'm supposed to join the mafia soon."

Genji snapped his fingers, recalling Tsuna saying that he didn't want that, "That's right, I remember you saying that you didn't want to though. Can I ask why?"

No one had ever asked Tsuna that before, not once, "Me becoming a mafia boss is nothing but a joke! My dream...is to find normal work, raise a decent amount of money...and someday," Tsuna was about to say, "Marry Kyoko-chan!", but he thought better of it, "Marry the love of my life!"

"That's a good goal. A bit low-reaching, but good. I haven't known you long, but Tsuna-kun, you seem like a good guy. Dependable, strong, even though you may not see it right away, and a good leader. I mean, you made it through the future, leading everyone. You took charge, told them all what to do, of course you had help, but that won't change. You saved the world!" Reborn, curious about Genji, met with him last night and told him all of this, "Power never goes to the right people, but you can change that, because, you are the right person. Everyone likes you, they support you, and if you weren't the right choice to be their boss, they wouldn't let you be."

"You make me sound amazing," Tsuna smiled, grateful for the compliments, "But I'm not cut out for this."

"You'd risk your life for your friends, wouldn't you? You already have, I know you have. You can take charge, your victory in the future proves that. You've had fun and been happy ever since the mafia joined your life, haven't you?" Genji hit every single nail on the head.

"I made friends, and I have grown," Tsuna admitted, "but that was with just a small group of people."

Genji sighed, "Tsuna-kun, you saved the world with that same group. Imagine what you could do with even more people? If you wanted, you really could make a difference. Here, I'll make you a promise. If you're afraid of messing up, I promise that I'll be there with you to shoulder that blame, if you're afraid of being alone, I'll be there with you. If you're afraid of becoming power hungry, I'll stop you myself if I have to, and if you're afraid of failing, I'll help you succeed next time. What ever you're scared of, I'll help you through it."

"Why would you do all that for me?" He was astounded that someone would want to do all of that for a loser like him.

Genji blushed ever so slightly, "Becuase I have faith in you. Isn't that normal for friends?"

Tsuna smiled, a bit disappointed by Genji's answer but uplifted and confident at his words, "Yeah, they are. Genji, I would like it if you could be there with me."

"Does that mean that you accept your job as leader of the underworld?" He blinked at Tsuna, not expecting to inspire him that much.

"I think I do, as long as you and all of my friends are there," He nodded resolutely.

"Me?" Genji pointed at himself, "I'd be honored to go! But," His mood suddenly turned very gloomy, "I suppose that Enma will be there too?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Tsuna found it odd that Genji wanted to avoid him. "What happened between you two?"

Genji snorted, "If you only knew."

"Then tell me. Please?" Tsuna, yet again, was won over by his uncharacteristic curiosity.

"When we were children, I promised him that we would be together forever, and he promised me in return that he would marry me." He shook his head, momentarily caught off his guard to see that his hair had been pulled back for him, "Anyway, I reminded him of that yesterday, and he rejected me."

Tsuna put his hand comfortingly on his shoulder, "Do you know why?"

Genji laughed hollowly, stinging his ribs, "Because I'm a guy. All I want is to be liked for me, not what's in me."

"I--" Tsuna was about to say that he liked him, but the hurt look on Genji's face stopped him from saying it, when logically, one would think it would have the opposite effect, "I know you'll find someone who appreciates you for who you are."

"Thanks," Genji was majorly let down by Tsuna's answer.

* * *

Though he had told Genji that he wanted him to be at the ceremony, Tsuna still wasn't entirely sold on the idea. Luckily, for once in his life, Tsuna had a clue on how to decide on his future. He would talk to everyone and ask what they thought about him becoming the boss.

* * *

Genji laid in bed, alone in his room at the hospital, reflecting on what had all currently taken place. Enma had rejected him, and left him terribly crushed, but Tsuna, Tsuna was there for him. He had fun with Tsuna, because something just felt right about it. They clicked, pretty damn easily, and he had never clicked with anyone before. Opening up to Tsuna felt as effortless as breathing.

"Tsunayoshi," Genji giggled his name, happily breathless, "I think that I could tell you everything."

"Oh, surely you don't mean everything? Himawari-chan, you're looking well," A voice Genji was all too familiar with laughed from the door way, "Or shall I say Genji-kun?"

Genji's eyes popped as he gazed at the man in his room, "Xanxus-sama! What are you doing here?"

He closed his eyes as if meditating, though he was really just trying to hide his anger, which it was impossible for him to hide all of it, "Protecting the Vongola."

"You know that's not what I mean," Genji growled at him, though he was truly terrified.

Xanxus, leader of the Vongola's assassin group, Varia, and one time candidate for the Vongola Decimo, smirked at Genji, putting his hand on Genji's injured wrist, "I know."

* * *

About three or four years ago, Genji was contracted into a temporary apprenticeship under the Varia, primarily Lussuria. At the time, Genji was not nearly half as skilled as he was now, and he was much more masculine at the time. He was also called by his family name, Himawari, not to say that Genji's birth name was Himawari Genji.

He trained restlessly, night and day, desperate to gain his mentors' approval. In time, he did, but not before he had been found out.

"Lussuria-sama, when do you think I will be strong enough to gain everyone's approval?" Genji had asked him, shortly after he had convinced him not to tell everyone his secret.

He shrugged, "Who knows. But, I can tell you one thing, you certainly have mine~."

"Lussuria-sama!" Genji hugged his sensei.

He pushed the young boy off, "Sorry, you're not my type~"

Genji laughed, "Type? Huh, what's that mean?"

Lussuria rolled his eyes at his, saying naive would be giving Genji too much credit, student, "Never mind."

Genji shrugged and went back to his room to train, "See ya later~!"

About two weeks after that, in a mock all-out battle to the death between Genji and the Varia, Genji lost, but he definitely left a mark. While in the hospital, where Genji spends most of his free-time, the others had found out his secret, thanks to a lack of carelessness on the doctors' part. Most of them really didn't care, being cold-heart bastards from hell, but oddly, Xanxus took an interest, however small, in Genji from that point onward.

"You....You're not bad." Xanxus, alone with Genji, or Himawari-chan as he was called then.

He scoffed, "Pah! I lost."

"You managed to hold us all off for a time, and with your condition-"

"What are you talking about?" Himawari started to panic, acting as if that was big news to him.

Xanxus put his hand on Himawari-chan's injured shoulder, "We know that you're-"

"Stop it. Whatever you think you may know, you're wrong," He shook his head stubbornly.

Xanxus smirked, agreeing to keep it a secret for him, that everyone who knew would keep it a secret, "You're something, Himawari-chan, really something."

Something was the word de jour, "something" was a double agent, a compliment, and an insult, acknowledgment, and a plaything for example. However, from that time until the day Himawari left, about two and a half years later, Xanxus had cared very much for Genji. In fact, they had had a relationship, but due to Xanxus being so possessive, among other things, and Himawari being too delicate, put simply, it ended.

* * *

Xanxus smacked down on Genji's wound enough to make the boy cry, "Oh, Himawari-chan, you've been bad. Lying through your teeth."

"Xanxus! What have I lied about? My name? Names are nothing compared to--" He stopped himself.

"To what? Feelings? Aw, isn't that just sweet? You fell for Sawada, didn't you?" He had him against a rock and a hard place and he knew it.

He blushed and looked away, "That's none of your business."

Xanxus began to laugh mercilessly, "Do you really think that Sawada would want someone like you?"

"I don't-"

"Do you really think that he'll want you when he learns about how you really are? You and I, we're creatures of the night, we don't walk in the sun." He grew serious, more so than usual if that possible, and he leaned closer to Genji, whispering something in his ear.

Genji gulped, "Xanxus-sama, I...."

Xanxus ignored Genji's pitiful struggling and grabbed him ruthlessly by the shoulders. Being as gentle as possible for a naturally rough man, he lowered his head, careful to avoid the side of Genji's lip that was busted, and he kissed him lightly. Lighter than a feather and longer than twilight, Xanxus kissed Genji in a single instant before headbutting him into unconsciousness.

"I won't let anyone else have you. You are mine, and you will always be mine." He repeated what he had whispered as he left.

* * *

It is implied that Genji is lying about his real name, and possibly more. Yes, the yaoi can finally begin! Sorry, if any mistakes or offenses were made, it was not my intention. If anyone, or everyone, saw something, please let me know so I can correct it. And sorry for Xanxus.....That kinda caught me off guard too. Oh, and I think that I will change this a T-rating, because it's not that bad. Thanks for the reviews so far, and I hope to get some more! Pwease?

*"Why Do You Want Him?", by Green Day, who now blow, on offense to any Green Day fans out there.


	5. Dude Looks Like A Lady

_I think you can do much better than me_  
_After all the lies that I made you believe_  
_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_  
_The edge of the bed_  
_Where your nightgown used to be_  
_I told myself I won't miss you_  
_But I remembered_  
_What it feels like beside you_  
_I really miss your hair in my face_  
_And the way your innocence tastes_  
_And I think you should know this_  
_You deserve much better than me_  
_While lookin' through your old box of notes_  
_I found those pictures I took_  
_That you were looking for_  
_If there's one memory I don't want to lose_  
_That time at the mall_  
_You and me in the dressing room_  
_I told myself I won't miss you_  
_But I remembered_  
_What it feels like beside you_  
_I really miss your hair in my face_  
_And the way your innocence tastes_  
_And I think you should know this_  
_You deserve much better than me_  
_The bed I'm lyin' in is getting colder_  
_Wish I never would've said it's over_  
_And I can't pretend... I won't think about you_  
_When I'm older_  
_Cause we never really had our closure_  
_This can't be the end_  
_I really miss your hair in my face_  
_And the way your innocence tastes_  
_And I think you should know this_  
_You deserve much better than me_  
_I really miss your hair in my face_  
_And the way your innocence tastes_  
_And I think you should know this_  
_You deserve much better than me_  
_(And I think you should know this)_  
_(You deserve much better than me)*_

* * *

Xanxus stood over Genji's unconscious body, not glaring at him. It may not seem like it, but Xanxus cared deeply for his Himawari-chan, and every time he hurt him, he hurt himself. He loved Genji very much, enough to die for him, enough to try to change. He was so stupid for this, kissing him and then knocking him out, and for what purpose? To kidnap him? To ravish him? No, there was no reason for it, but getting to watch him sleep was worth whatever reprimand Himawari-chan deemed necessary.

* * *

Could one dream when void of conscious? Genji wasn't sure, but he seemed to be dreaming, because to him, he was seeing his worst dream. He was lying in bed with Xanxus, after his first time, but Tsuna was standing in the doorway, bawling. Enma was behind him, shaking his head in disapproval, arm around Tsuna's shoulders, trying to drag him away from the bedroom. Gokudera and Bel were just behind them, laughing because Tsuna had caught Genji.

"Himawari-chan, I love you so much more than that trash would." Xanxus held Genji, whispering lowly so only he and Tsuna could hear.

Genji, the dream Genji, smiled and clutched the older man closer, "Him? He's such a loser! Unlike you, Xanxus-sama! No body could ever beat you, especially in the sack."

"Genji, I thought that we had something special?" Tsuna fell to his knees, tears falling freely.

He laugh mirthfully, "We? I could never marry such a spineless, unworthy, miserable, foolish, unambitious piece of trash like you!"

"What about our family?" Tsuna could only star intently at Genji.

"What family? Those simpletons you call guardians, or our family?" Genji spoke coldly, not for one instant ignoring the man by his side.

"Well spoken," Xanxus stroked Genji's jaw and kissed him passionately.

"GENJI!" Tsuna cried out, extending his arm hopelessly.

* * *

Genji jumped up, sweat drenching his skin. His ribs screamed in agony as he stood up, stumbling for the door. Almost instantly, he was grabbed from behind.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Xanxus held Genji loosely in his arms, breathing in his scent, "If you don't like this place, I could always take you back home."

Genji swung at him with his uninjured arm, "Dammit, I have to get to Tsuna-kun!"

Xanxus grabbed Genji's injured wrist and twisted it, "Don't say that trash's name in front of me again."

"Let go! I have to--" He swooned, the pain too great for his body to handle.

"Tch," Xanxus carried him back to his bed, "Why the hell did I fall for such a woman?"

* * *

Xanxus sat with Himawari one night after she had recovered from the mock all-out fight against the Varia, "Why are you doing this?"

Genji looked at him, "I am the child of the mafia, and I made a promise that I intend to keep."

"No, I mean why do you lie?" Xanxus kissed her teasingly.

She pushed her superior off playfully, "I have idea what you're talking about."

"Don't you?" He smirked, pulling Genji closer.

"I don't," She insisted, kissing Xanxus's cheek, "But I'll tell you if you ask me."

"Why do you hide the fact that you're a woman?" He moved Genji from the couch in his room to his lap.

She sighed, "Himawari Yonaka. That's what my parents named me, and that's what I was called when I first joined the mafia. And you know what happened after that?" She pulled down the collar of her sweater and showed him a single scar that was longer than he could see, earned for keeping her virginity, "After that, I pretended to be a boy, and it was exceedingly easy. Soon, very few questioned me."

"Himawari-chan....." He was surprised to hear all of that, "I would never purposely hurt you."

She smirked bitterly, "I know, but, you still will. That's just the type of man you are."

* * *

Even from the start, she knew what she was getting herself into, but that didn't stop her from being with him. She may not have been the best fighter, but Yonaka was a strong woman, stronger than anyone Xanxus had ever known. She was very special to him, and she had been for a very long time, but now she was falling for another guy. A guy he particularly hated. He knew that if he really cared for Yonaka, he would let her go, but he'll be damned if he sees her in the arms of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"I won't let you go, not without a fight," He growled to himself as he left her room.

* * *

"That snake!" Gokudera watched as Xanxus left Genji's room, "He's in league with that bastard!"

Gokudera had been asked to check up on Genji, because Tsuna had had a bad feeling about leaving him alone. He agreed, only because Tsuna had asked him to, and besides, he viewed this a the perfect opportunity to learn Genji's intentions.

"Oi, freak!" Gokudera stormed into Genji's room as she began to stir, "What the fuck is going on between you and that bastard?"

"Hn?" Himawari "Genji" Yonaka blinked stupidly at Gokudera, "Whadda mean?"

His short fuse exploded, "You're working with that bastard to kill the Juudaime, aren't you?"

"I would never hurt Tsuna-kun," She almost said because she liked him, but she did not want to anger the Storm any farther, "Xanxus--Well, it's complicated...."

"Then start explaining," He sat down and started drumming his fingers against the armrests.

She nodded and told him everything, leaving out that she was really a girl. He listened patiently, not interrupting her tale once.

* * *

The stars twinkled like silver fire in the midnight sky. A small yet tangy orange bonfire crackled merrily besides the still navy ocean waters, glowing white sand, reflected from the pure and full moon shone brightly next to the solid black blanket next to the fire. Two people, on a type of romantic getaway, laid lazily, almost drowsy on the flat blanket. The guy, in checkered black swimming trunks, was sprawled next to much younger girl in a ruffly white bikini.

"Xanxus-sama, there's something that I have to tell you," She struggled to find the words, "As you know, my contract is almost up-"

"I'll renew it tomorrow," He grumbled, in no mood for business.

"Well, that's the thing, I actually want to go. I'm sorry, but I just can't stay.....It's killing me. I.....I'm sorry, but I just can't be with you anymore. I've talked to you about this before, but you just haven't changed. You're too rough, and even though I act like a guy, I just am too weak for you. You shout too much, and I just can't handle it anymore. I really do care about you, and I know that I'm just not the right girl for you."

He sat up and stared at her, "Himawari-chan, I don't understand....."

"I'm sorry, but this--You and me--, it's over," She frowned, tears splashing the blanket.

"Himawari-chan.....I can change!" He pledged.

She shook her head, "No, you can't. I asked you to before, remember? We tried changing for each other, but it just doesn't work."

Yonaka kissed his forehead and got up. And she left him there, dumbfounded. She walked from the beach to their hotel, packed her things, and left, leaving a letter that had already been written, explaining way she left him. She went on to work under Superbi Squalo for the remainder of her time with the Varia, never speaking to Xanxus. It hurt her, more than any physical injury to leave him, but because of Enma, she knew that it would never last long.

* * *

Please, please, pretty please, don't hate Genji/Yonaka for any of this. She was probably five or six when she made that promise with Enma, and was about twelve/thirteen when she was with Xanxus. She's now fifteen/sixteen, like Tsuna. Also, please don't murder me for making Genji a girl! I swear that he was a girl from the very beginning, I was just waiting for the opportune moment to let the readers know.

And I'm very super duper sorry for not updating sooner! I got stuck for less than 24 hours, and then I watched like a billion movies, and I was out at the store, and I had school, and I'm just really sorry!

*Hinder, "Better Than Me", because of Xanxus, though he's actually trying to Genji/Himawari-chan back.


	6. Rock N Roll

____________

__

__

____

__

__

_I Enjoy Being a Girl_  
_I'm a girl and by me that's only great_  
_I am proud that my silhouette is curvy_  
_that I walk with a sweet and girlish gait_  
_With my hips kind of swivelly and swervey_  
_I adore being dressed in something frilly_  
_When my date comes to get me at my place_  
_Out I go with my Joe or John or Billy_  
_Like a filly who is ready for the race_  
_When I have a brand new hairdo_  
_With my eyelashes all in curls_  
_I float as the clouds on air do_  
_I enjoy being a girl_  
_When men say I'm cute and funny_  
_And my teeth aren't teeth but pearls_  
_I just lap it up like honey_  
_I enjoy being a girl_  
_I flip when a fellow sends me flowers_  
_I drool over dresses made of lace_  
_I talk on the telephone for hours_  
_with a pound and a half of cream upon my face_  
_I'm strictly a female female_  
_And my future I hope will be_  
_In the home of a brave and free male_  
_who'll enjoy being a guy, having a girl like me_  
_When men say I'm sweet as candy_  
_As around in a dance we whirl_  
_It goes to my head like brandy_  
_I enjoy being a girl_  
_With someone with eyes that smolder_  
_Says he loves every silken curl_  
_That falls on my ivory shoulder_  
_I enjoy being a girl_  
_When I hear a complementary whistle _  
_That greets my bikini by the sea_  
_I turn and I glower and I gristle_  
_But I'm happy to know the whistles meant for me_  
_I'm strictly a female female_  
_And my future I hope will be_  
_In the home of a brave and free male_  
_who'll enjoy being a guy, having a girl like me* _

* * *

Gokudera sat deep in thought, mulling over Genji's words in his mind. She, really a girl named Himawari Yonaka, waited for him to either accept her story was true or condemn her as a liar that could not be trusted, and seeing how much he disliked her already, she was fairly sure that it would be the later.

"You sure you didn't leave anything out?" He threatened, reaching for his concealed weapons.

She sighed, knowing that telling him the entire truth would be the only way to get him on her side, "Fine, but only if you give the me the chance to tell Tsuna-kun the truth myself,"

He nodded and shook her uninjured arm. She was thankful to him for that.

"My name, my real name, is Himawari Yonaka," She hoped that he understood that she was really a girl, because she didn't like people dwelling on that, "and I think that I'm in like with Tsuna."

As she said the words out loud, she knew it was true. She had fallen for Tsuna, and Yonaka knew that the longer she stayed near him, the more she would like him. She couldn't allow that, so she decided that the first chance she got, after the ceremony, she would leave. It wasn't that Yonaka was running away, it was more that she still cared a bit for Enma, and trying to get with someone else, even though she was rejected, felt like cheating.

Gokudera stared at her, "But you're a guy..."

"Tch, figures you'd say that. Here's a newsflash for you-I'm not a guy," She reached under her shirt and pulled off her bandages, revealing small but obvious breasts.

"Then why-"

She cut him off, "Really? You of all people should understand why I did what I did."

____

_____

* * *

_

While Reborn was "helping" Tsuna accept his fate, Xanxus was trying to figure out how to get Yonaka back from Tsuna. Contemplating murder, Xanxus was trying to think of ways that Himawari-chan would approve of. It was a hell of a lot harder than he thought it would be.

Talking to Enma, on behalf of an unknowing Yonaka, was Suzuki Adelheid. She didn't know most of the details, if any, but she saw how Enma was acting, and she saw that the so-called "Genji" was crying in his sleep after Enma had left. Being a woman, she just couldn't sit idly by and wait.

"Enma-sama," She knew that she shouldn't be talking to her boss like this, so she wanted to be as respectful as she could be, "I went to visit Genji-kun," More like she watched him from the outside, "And he seemed upset."

Enma looked at her imploringly, begging her to not bring this up, "I know."

She waited for him to elaborate, and he knew it.

"Genji told me that I promised to marry him," He cringed at the thought of marrying another guy.

"And? I thought that you two were childhood friends? Couldn't you just move on and act like that never happened?" Adelheid crossed her arms and stalked away, praying that he would think on her words.

_

* * *

_

Gokudera left the hospital, agreeing to keep Yonaka's secret until after the ceremony. He was still in shock to find out that he was really a she. He wondered how many other times that had happened to him? Wait...If she was a girl, then that means that he almost beat the life out of her, and Hibari...Crap, that tonfa-wielding bastard will be pissed when he finds out. Hell, he was always pissed.

"Oh, Juudaime!" Gokudera beamed at the very sight of Tsuna, "I just came back from Genji's."

Tsuna thought something seemed a little off about the way Gokudera was acting, but he decided to not pursue it, "So, how is he?"

Gokudera shrugged, "Fine, I guess."

"Maybe I should visit him?" Tsuna was being rhetorical, of course he planed on visiting Genji and telling him the good news.

"Well, I should go talk to Reborn-sama about the security of the situation. Bye!" He ran off so he could talk with Reborn and return to patrolling the parameter, or stalking Tsuna. Either way.

Tsuna had, in much less time than he had anticipated, spoke to his Guardians and other significant others about really becoming the Decimo Vongola. Due in majority to Genji's inspiration, and really thinking about everything, and in a big part everyone's overall positive responses, Tsuna had officially decided to become the Decimo, and the first person he wanted to tell was Genji.

Luckily for a certain crossing-dresser, she had reapplied her bandages just in the nick of time. Tsuna hummed merrily as he entered her room, a small plush chameleon, that he had bought in the store down the street from Yamamoto's sushi restaurant, behind his back.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! What's that? What's that there, behind your back? Is it for me? Please tell me that that cute fellow is for me! I'm awesome enough," Yonaka loved chameleons, and she was ecstatic to see that Tsuna remembered.

He laughed at his friend as she struggled to reach for him, "Here, I saw him and I thought of you. But that's not why I'm here."

She grabbed the plush toy and hugged it, barely paying attention to her visitor, "Hn?"

"I'm here because I wanted to thank you. You helped me to see that I could be Decimo, and I just wanted to thank you," Tsuna was thinking of more to say, but he wasn't sure if he should, "You-You're a real pal. Actually, I-"

"Tsuna-kun, actually, I should you something. I have to leave after the ceremony," She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye, "I've really started to like you-"

"I like you too," Tsuna blushed, looking deviously adorable.

She shook her head, "No, you can't like me now. Maybe in another five years, if you're still single, maybe then..."

He became upset, "Why can't I like you now?"

"Because of Enma," She frowned, "I know that he rejected me, but it still feels wrong to like you."

"Is that all?" Tsuna and Yonaka turned to look at the person who spoke, "If that's all, I don't mind."

Tsuna looked at Genji hopefully, but he shook his head, "It still doesn't feel right, I'm sorry."

"Have you considered that it's because you love me?" To make matters worse, Xanxus walked into the room, a bouquet of sunflowers in his hands.

Tsuna, and Enma, looked between the much older Xanxus and the teenage Genji. Tsuna really couldn't believe it. Xanxus. Freaking Xanxus! The same Xanxus who nearly killed the Ninth, the same Xanxus who almost killed him and his friends. How could Genji know him? Enma wondered how Xanxus, whom he had only heard of, could also like a guy.

"Oh, so you haven't heard yet? Well, this is much better than what I had planned," Xanxus smirked and sett he flowers on Genji's lap, "Your little Genji isn't what he's been saying. Genji's real name, as you should recall, is Himawari Yonaka, but that's not all. Our little midnight sunflower has another secret to tell, besides the fact that we were once lovers."

"Genji? Is this true?" Tsuna looked at Yonaka, and it was far worse than in her nightmares.

She started to cry, "My name is Himawari Yonaka, and yes, when I was younger, I was dating this bastard. Tsuna-kun, I'm sorry, but before I tell you, I have two things to say. The first is that this is what I was trying to tell you just now, and the second is that everything we felt, it has been true. Tsuna-kun, I hope you forgive me, but...I am a girl..."

Enma's jaw dropped. Xanxus watched gleefully as Tsuna feel into despair. Yonaka, like with Gokudera, unraveled the bandages she wore and proved beyond the shadow of a doubt that she was really a female.

"I hope, that someday, you can forgive me..." She started to cry harder, demolishing her ribs into dust.

A nurse came in at her blubbering and kicked everyone out, and for the most part, they went gladly.

No one visited Yonaka again after that, though many thought about it. She stayed in the hospital, during the Inheritance Ceremony, and she wept, imagining how everything looked. She imagined Tsuna, standing handsomely, outshining all the others, and Gokudera bouncing in place. Kyoko would beam proudly around, and Hibari would scowl to match. Enma would be in attendance, thoughts only on the Vongola, just like everyone else. No one would think of her, and her escape from this place would be clean. In time, everyone would forget her, but she would remember them all, and she would come back and try again.

* * *

I fail, and I'm so sorry! It took a while, and I'm sure that everyone will grab the torches, but I wrote what came to the page, and it sucks! But on the good point, she ended up alone, which is more believable, and there will be a hopefully redeemable sequel! This story is mostly in the manga time-line, minus the newest enemy. And I know that there were other things I wanted to say, but I forgot them. Well, yeah...Thanks for putting up with me and this suckery...Oh, and I'm sorry for all the weirdness, the pages have been so evil to me lately...Also, Himawari means sunflower, and Yonaka means midnight.

*By Peggy Lee "I Enjoy Being A girl", even though Yonaka's not that type of a girl, I still think that parts fit well with the story.

______


End file.
